She's So Gone
by delphigirl689
Summary: Sora and Riku have left to take the Mark Of Mastery Exam, leaving Kairi behind. But she's in no mood to just wait around for them to return. The butterfly is ready to start emerging from the cocoon...and start fighting for herself!
1. Prologue: Resolution

Disclaimer: If I owned this you'd be playing the game right now.

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkh_

"_See you soon…"_

Those were the last words she said to him before he took off.

Before they took off…without her…

Thinking back to before there were any troubles; just three best friends dreaming about finding other worlds…_together_.

And here she was…standing on the beach…alone…again…

What happened to the plan she and the two boys made?

Had they forgotten about them completely?

She wished she could be with them…if only to cheer them on.

But she was stuck on the islands as her friends left for their special test.

Maybe they'll come home and tell her how they did before going on a new quest…leaving her behind again.

"No…_not_ again…"

Lifting her blue-violet eyes to the sunset in front of her, the princess of heart made her resolve.

"Sora…and Riku…they're getting stronger for what's ahead.

I have a keyblade now, so there's no reason why I can't help them on their next journey.

I just have to get stronger, too.

Yes…no more waiting…no more worrying…no more being weak…

This time…**I'll** fight!"

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkh_

Delphigirl689: Oh, yeah! Go Kairi! Show them what you're made of!

Naminé: Am I in here, too?

Delphigirl689: Of course you are, Nami-chan! In fact you'll help out Kairi at one point.

Naminé: Really?! That's great! It's nice to be remembered.

Delphigirl689: Now don't get all misty-eyed on me. You know what they say about big girls, right?

Naminé: They don't cry.

Delphigirl689: Darn right, they don't. Please read and review! Any flamers get put on ice in mid-January! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Point

Delphigirl689: Here's the next part! Hope you all enjoy!

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkh_

(Kairi's POV)

Back at my house, I sat down on my bed.

Well, I made my resolve and all, but…I have absolutely no idea how to get started!

I thought for a moment, then asked, "Naminé, any thoughts at all? Cause I've got nothing."

"Perhaps you should think like Sora or Riku," my nobody replied in my head, "Didn't they always play with toy swords when they were little?"

"You've been looking through my memories again, haven't you." I responded. Naminé had told me why I had forgotten about Sora all those months ago and apologized for it being her fault…over and over and over again; even after I forgave her.

Thinking back, they did play a lot with those things; so much that it was really no surprise they were good at fighting heartless right off the bat.

Maybe that's where I should begin…learning how to handle a sword.

What sports did that again? Oh yeah! Fencing! That was one! And kendo, too! There were places in Destiny Islands that gave training for swordplay.

I hopped out of bed and quickly went to the computer looking for the businesses, lesson times, and, of course, cost. I was eager, not stupid.

Lucky me, I found good times for learning both fencing and kendo at places that weren't too far from my house…at reasonable prices, too!

Yes! Things were finally looking up for me. I knew it would take up all of my free time (other than eating, sleeping, and personal hygiene), but if it meant not getting left behind again, I would do it a hundred thousand times.

Then a memory flashed through my mind…

_That man…_

_The one who took me away from Axel and locked me up in a dungeon…_

_His cold, unfeeling stare as he explained how 'I was the fire that fueled Sora's anger'…_

_The horrible realization of my being there…_

_It was to hurt him…to make him go against the heartless even more than ever…_

_I had thought about when he disappeared in my arms after giving up his heart for me, and how painful my heart had felt…_

_What if he lost his heart again…it was a miracle that he came back from being a heartless…that I even knew it was him at all…_

_If he lost his heart again and I wasn't there to help him…I'd lose him forever…_

I shook the memory away and furrowed my brow in determination.

Not again…not ever again…

I won't let anyone use me as a tool against Sora ever again!

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkh_

Delphigirl689: So, what'd ya think? Any good? Reviews are welcome! Flames are frowned upon!


	3. Chapter 2: First Step

Delphigirl689: Hello, everybody! I'm back! And I've noticed some very nice reviews have been left behind with some very helpful suggestions! So this Chappie is dedicated to darksoulrose and LittleKing9512! Enjoy!

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh_

(Kairi's POV)

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't have been more awake!

Excitement almost kept me up the night before, but with help from Naminé I succumbed to the sanctity of sleep.

Kingdom Hearts knows I needed it, because this was the day I'd start my swordsmanship training!

I ate a good breakfast, got myself prepared and sped out the door, saying quick goodbyes to my parents as I left.

I ran so fast, if Sora and Riku were here I know I would be leaving them in my dust.

I stopped in front of the building with the sign _Éclair Fencing Camp_ and walked through the door, unaware of what I was in for.

Right in front of me were two figures dressed in white fencing suits in the middle of a match.

I could tell one of them was a female… and she was winning!

The sight was so breathtaking…

Each motion was so graceful…so refined.

It was like watching a beautiful dance unfurl right in front of me.

Then, in the blink of an eye, it was over.

"Fin! Winner Farron!" the referee shouted.

The woman took off her mask, revealing her semi-long, light pink hair and teal eyes.

Her opponent did the same, showing a young man with short gray hair and icy green eyes.

"Not bad, Hope," the lady said to the boy, "You do have a long way to go to be an expert swordsman, though."

"Thanks, Lightning!" Hope replied, "Next time you test me, I'll be even stronger!"

"I'll hold you to that. Now, go on home, that's all for today." Lightning said and her student saluted her and left to get changed.

She then noticed I was there and asked, "Can I help you?'

I was shocked for a minute, then found my voice and said, "Yes, my name is Kairi and I'm here to learn how to fence."

"Then you've come to the right place," Lightning replied, "But this isn't something you can just jump into. It takes strength, dedication, stamina, strong will, and, most importantly, heart. Without it there's no point in trying."

That response stunned me and she shoved her face in mine, looking directly in my eyes.

Lightning narrowed her eyes as she looked me over, circling me like a vulture.

After a minute or so, she stated, "You've got a lot of spirit, but your body is under toned. Have you had any athletic experience? Dance, perhaps?"

"Uh, I took a beginner's dance class some years ago, and just last year I joined the rhythmic gymnastics team at school." I answered.

"Hmm," she mused, "That's not bad to do; great for building stamina and agility. But you have little, if any, experience in swordplay."

"Well, that's why I'm here; to get experience," I said, "I want to learn how to fight!"

Lightning seemed really curious about my interest in fighting, "Really, now? I'm not sure what your reasons are, but I'll teach you."

I automatically lit up at her words and said, "Oh, thank you, Miss Farron!"

"Now, don't get too excited. The only way you'll get my approval for graduating is if you beat me one on one in a match." She informed me.

But this didn't drag me down.

If anything it made me more determined than ever to get started.

"That's fine with me, Ma'am," I replied, "I'll be the hardest working student you've ever had!"

She chuckled at me and smiled slightly, "You probably will, Kairi; so much that you could give Hope a run for his money."

"So, could we get started now?" I asked eagerly.

Lightning then laughed loudly, "Okay, the women's changing area is down the hall, first door on the right. There are fresh uniforms just waiting to be practiced in. Find one that fits snug and come back here for training."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll be right back." I answered and a rushed to the changing area and, after several tries, I found the perfect fit and went to rejoin my new teacher.

"Here I am!" I called, "Ready to go!"

"Very well," She replied, "We'll begin with the Foil, once you've mastered that we'll move on to the Sabre, and the Épée after that."

"Right, I'm ready, Ma'am!"

"Please don't call me 'ma'am', it makes me feel old." She told me, "My name is Claire, but I prefer to go by 'Lightning'."

"Okay, Lightning," I said, "I'm ready when you are."

Lightning grabbed two foils and handed me one saying, "Since this is your first time, I'll just show the basic maneuvers and you can mimic me, alright?"

I nodded and waited for her instructions.

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkh_

_That evening…_

I am _soooo_ exhausted!

Two hours of mimicking Lightning's moves followed by another two repeating what I mimicked.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy…but I never imagined it would be _this_ hard.

Learning how to fight is not what I expected it to be.

But if it meant helping Sora and Riku with whatever fate had in store, it was worth it.

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh khkh_

Delphigirl689: That's it for this chapter. Read and review pretty please!


	4. Chapter 3: Road Bumps

Delphigirl689: Here's the next chapter and, fair warning, there's a bit of a time skip in this one. Not much, but a little ahead. Thanx to all you who reviewed!

Kairi talking

_Naminé talking_

khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

(Kairi's POV)

Three weeks…

Three long, agonizing weeks…

That's how long I've been Lightning's pupil in the art of fencing.

But despite the aches and pains, I kept on going.

It really wasn't the training that was painful. Lightning told me I was progressing pretty fast for a beginner. I told her if there was one thing in the world I was good at doing, it was learning at the speed of sound.

Anyway, the real challenge was shifting my daily routine to fit with training hours, and let me tell you: it's the worst thing you can do to yourself.

At school, my grades were relatively the same as before my training, but my classmates have become distant. They probably feel as though I'm ignoring them out of spite when I just don't have enough time anymore. Under different circumstances I'd hang out with Selphie, Lulu, and Refia, but I have to keep training.

I'd tell them, but they wouldn't believe me.

Right now… moments like this… walking home from school alone… it really makes me think I made a mistake.

Maybe I should stop?

"_DON'T!_" cried Naminé.

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of my Nobody's voice.

"Don't give up, Kairi! You've already come so far!" she said pleadingly.

I breathed a heavy sigh, trying to hold back the tears, "I…I can't…I can't do it anymore! My rhythmic gymnastics teammates think I'm abandoning them because of all my tardies and absences! My classmates won't talk to me at school! Even my parents are growing distant from me! How can I…how can I keep moving if I'm all alone?!"

It was then the tears came rushing down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands in hopes of somehow stopping them.

Then a warm hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Naminé looking right into my eyes empathetically.

"I know what it's like to be completely alone, even with others around me," she said sadly, "But you're not alone; not completely. If your friends doubt you, tell them what's happening. I'm sure after all that's happened these past few years they'll believe you. So will your gymnastics friends and your parents. And if that doesn't work, you'll still have me on your side."

Looking at her, I could feel the sincerity flowing from her like a calming breeze in the midst of a maelstrom.

My streams of tears slowed and I wiped them away with my arm.

Naminé…you're not a Nobody…you're just like a sister.

"Thank you, Naminé," I told her finally, "I'm glad I have you here."

She smiled sweetly as she faded back into me.

I knew she was right; if I gave up now, I'd never forgive myself.

So what if the road is long and hard!

If I can make it through, I'll be one step closer to realizing my wish: to protect everyone I love.

khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

Delphigirl689: There you have it! Sorry it's so short, but I promise it will be longer next time! Until then, Read and Review, pretty please!


	5. Chapter 4: Closing In

Delphigirl689: Here's the next part, with Kairi's last test with Lightning to graduate from the fencing school.

_khkhkhkhkh _

(Lightning's POV)

This new student of mine is more incredible than I thought.

In less than a month, she's mastered two levels of fencing while Hope is still working on mastering one.

Kairi, the fastest learner I've ever come across in all my years of fencing.

I hope to see her master the final level.

_khkhkhkhkhkh_

(Kairi's POV)

Here I am…the locker room getting ready for one of the most difficult tests I've ever had to face.

My goal is to defeat Lightning in a one-on-one match with the Épée.

If I can do that, I'll be deemed worthy of graduating from the _Éclair Fencing Camp_.

I'm sure I can do it, but I can't help feeling nervous.

You can't blame me for it; I am going up against the person teaching me this stuff.

But I remembered why I started this in the first place; to help protect my friends.

I took a deep breath, and walk to the salle, ready for my test.

_khkhkhkhkhkhkh_

(Third Person POV)

Kairi walked towards Lightning with a serious expression on her face.

Lightning returned the look and asked, "Are you ready?"

The auburn haired girl nodded, put on her mask, and readied her weapon.

Her teacher did the same, "Remember, this is not an average fencing match; you are really fighting me. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked again.

"I am, Lightning. I've come too far to back down now." Kairi replied, her violet-blue eyes blazing with intensity.

"Very well," Lightning said with her Épée in hand, "Allez!"

With that the fight began, Lightning using a raddoppio to attack.

Kairi quickly retreated and countered with a passé, followed by a neuvieme and an attaque au fer.

Lightning blocked with a beat parry and performed a riposte.

The younger fighter did a displacement and a counter-parry, and then tried a croisé, only to be blocked again.

The teacher and student continued their fight, but neither wanted to quit.

"You certainly…have quite the heart…Kairi," Lightning puffed, "You're able to last this long in a round with me."

The teenager panted, "I have to…if I don't…I'll never be strong enough…"

The fight went on and on with the ringing of their Épées filling the arena.

As Lightning and Kairi kept up with each other, the other students and trainers watched in amazement.

They had never seen the head trainer in such an intense battle before.

Kairi used nearly every move she had been taught, but it still wasn't enough to beat Lightning.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Lightning stated.

"Maybe so," Kairi replied, "But that doesn't mean I have to stop! En garde!"

She then ran towards her opponent with the ferocity of a lioness on the hunt.

Lightning wasn't expecting such a reckless attack and almost didn't block it.

That didn't stop the Princess of Heart from continuing; it only made her moves quicker.

In the midst of all that, Lightning realized her student was fighting with a style all her own; just what she needed to do.

Then the battle was finished with Kairi knocking Lightning's weapon out of her hand; she had won!

Everyone was shocked; including Kairi herself.

Lightning removed her mask and said, "Congratulations, Kairi, you've beaten me. But do you know how?"

Kairi was confused, "How did I, Miss Lightning?"

The trainer smiled, "By finding your own fighting style."

"M-my own style?" Kairi replied.

Lightning nodded, "You see, anyone can copy another's style, but a true warrior develops their own."

Kairi sheepishly rubbed her head, "Well, I did throw in some moves from rhythmic gymnastics."

"That's good, but you've only just begun," Lightning warned, "You've got a lot of work to do before you finally master your style."

"How will I know when I've mastered it?" Kairi asked.

Lightning rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Go as far as you can. When you've hit your limits, push past them, and then keep striving; you will know when the time has come."

She approached her student and reached out her hand for a handshake, "I know you'll do great, Kairi."

The teenager, with watery eyes, gave her instructor a big hug, which caught Lightning by surprise.

She had never been hugged by a student before, but it felt so nice and she returned it happily.

_khkhkhkhkhkh_

(Kairi's POV)

I left the fencing school feeling better than I had in a long, long time.

I was finally closer to where Sora and Riku are, and soon I'll be the one rescuing them.

All that was left to do was practice.

_khkhkhkhkhkhkhkh_

Delphigirl689: Looks like Kairi's on her way! Sorry the fight scene is a bit sloppy, I'm not too good a writing them. Read and Review!


End file.
